


Zero to Sixty

by lightinthehall



Series: Never Gonna Leave This Bed [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Elevator Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthehall/pseuds/lightinthehall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three men are much too pre-occupied with each other to notice when the elevator groans to a temporary halt at the sixth floor and the doors slide open.</p><p>"M-Matthew? What is the meaning of this?"</p><p>[ part of the Never Gonna Leave This Bed verse (though not necessary to read that one) where Ivan, Alfred and Matthew are in an established relationship, 2,890 words ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero to Sixty

"Will you stop your pacing? He said he'd be right down." Ivan stands casually near the empty security desk, watching as the other man stalks back and forth, the rhythmic _TAP-TAP-TAP_ of sleek dress shoes echoing off the atrium walls.

"That was ten minutes ago!" Alfred loudly whines, ever the impatient one. It astounds him that despite being dressed in fine formal wear, Alfred's facial expressions still manage to resemble that of a petulant child.

"He has had a lot of work to do lately."

"It's inhuman! Those bastards have been keeping him late for a whole month! Oh if I ever see his boss -"

"His office is on the sixtieth floor," Ivan tries reasoning again.

"He should be here by now and you know it! We have a _date_ tonight and the reservation's in an hour." Alfred's pouting now, and Ivan knows that it isn't about the dinner reservation at all but simply the fact that they've barely seen their boyfriend these past few weeks.

Matthew's company recently went through a large merger, and the transition period required a lot of extra time, especially for Matthew who worked directly under the CEO. Lately he's been rushing off to the office at 5:30am - a full hour before Ivan or Alfred even get up - and then slouching back into the house past 10pm - with just enough energy to eat dinner cold and collapse into their bed.

Their concern for Matthew's well-being came through in different ways. Alfred shows his worry by attaching to Matthew as soon as he walks in the door, keeping him company while he ate, chatting his ear off, because that's how Alfred is. Always there.

Ivan was quieter, more distant, he made sure that all the chores were taken care of, all the bills were paid, that the food was waiting (not that he did that by himself, he made Alfred help), just so Matthew wouldn't have anything else to worry about.

The _ding!_ of the elevator catches both male's attention, as the doors slide open to reveal a haggard looking Matthew, jacket askew and ruffled hair.

Alfred's there the moment he steps off the lift, arms flung around his shoulders, grinning and snuggling his nose along Matthew's neck.

Ivan sees surprise flash across Matthew's face before relaxing into a sheepishly pleased expression. Alfred could certainly be irritating at times, but other times he could be endearing. He was easily the most affectionate of the three.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Matthew says, leaning into Alfred. "I had another work order to read through and plus the elevator's super slow; they've been meaning to get it fixed." This only causes Alfred to plaster himself further to his side.

Ivan smirks at the display, counts to three (let them have a moment) before walking over and pulling Matthew in for a kiss, sighing contentedly. Matthew's arms are trapped by Alfred's encircling arms but he does his best to cling to Ivan's jacket.

Alfred hums his displeasure from his lace on Matt's shoulder as the other two deepen the kiss, the arm around Matt's front serving as the only space between Matthew and Ivan right now.

He amusedly glances at the scandalized security guard at his desk, before pulling Matt's collar down and peppering the exposed skin with butterfly kisses. Even when thoroughly preoccupied with Ivan, Matt's skin still flushes beautifully for him and Alfred takes a certain satisfaction in that and tightens his hold. His arm is squished between them but he likes the connection to the other two. The reminder that he's still there.

Ivan pulls away, leaving Matthew a little breathless and Alfred missing the extra warmth around his arm.

"We should go," Ivan reminds them, pressing a quick kiss to Alfred's forehead. _You can let go of him now_.

Alfred reduces his hold to just Matthew's arm and pulls him along, excitedly chattering as they walk to the doors, Ivan following behind.

"The chef's great! I talked to him beforehand and convinced him to lace everything with vodka or maple syrup -!" He grins at the both of them but the grin fades a little. "It's too bad you can't lace things with hamburgers," he adds sadly.

Matthew only laughs and thanks him for being so thoughtful.

"Alfred is very considerate," Ivan agrees, amused. Alfred beams at the praise.

They get a step away from the door before Matthew abruptly freezes and frantically searches his pockets.

"...oh no," he mutters, looking guiltily over to his companions. _Can he really make them wait again?_

"What's wrong Matvey?'

"I forgot to e-mail the files to my boss. I - I have to go back," Matthew hesitates, fearing their reactions.

"Can't you do that tomorrow?" Alfred whines, frowning and pulling at Matthew's sleeve. _They're so close to leaving!_

"No I can't, he needs to sign and send those away by midnight." He checks his watch. "It won't take too long I promise.

Alfred pouts at him but Matthew shakes him off.

"You know how he can be," he says apologetically.

"You mean like an evil dictator?" Alfred says under his breath. Matthew ignores it.

"I'll be right back down okay?" Matthew looks pleadingly at the two of them.

"...Fine," Alfred concedes. "But we're coming with you!" He looks pointedly at Ivan. _Back me up here!_

In turn, Ivan nods his agreement to Matthew.

Matthew looks between the two of them and hesitates, but he realizes he's not going to convince them otherwise.

"Alright, alright - let's go."

"We'll be back in a bit Ludwig!" he nods at the security guard, and takes out his swipe key, waving it across the elevator access pad. After about a minute, the doors slide open for them.

It's a fairly spacious elevator with bright lighting and mirrored walls. A gold-coloured hand bar at tyical waist height lines the three walls.

Matthew catches their impressed expressions in their respective reflections and grins inwardly.

"Wow Matt! You guys really decked out your elevator," Alfred is saying, sliding his hands into his pockets and leaning back against the wall.

"Alfred no!" Matthew yells too late.

"What - " Alfred starts and backs off the wall to reveal a glowing elevator panel with _six_ extra floor buttons illuminated.

"Oh crap," he looks at the other two sheepishly - Matthew has a horrified expression on his face and Ivan's head is in his hands. "Sorry."

Matthew groans. "This is going to take forever."

Alfred presses the buttons again, trying to undo the command.

"That's not going to work Alfred." Matthew rolls his eyes at him.

"Just thought I'd try to fix it," Alfred says, remnants of a reassuring grin on his face.

He swears later that it was the strain of a twelve-hour shift that makes Matthew snap at Alfred.

"You know, you wouldn't have to _fix_ anything if you'd just keep your fat ass off of -" He stops short at the dark look on Alfred's face. If there was one thing Alfred was touchy about, it was his weight.

Meeting Matthew's violet eyes with hard blue, he raises his hand and brings it down on the elevator panel again - illuminating at least five more floors.

"Wait - what are you -" Matthew doesn't get a chance to finish as he is grabbed by the arm and pushed face-first against the right-most elevator wall - hand bar digging uncomfortably against Matthew's lower abdomen.

Alfred growls from behind him, bringing his mouth in line with Matthew's ear.   _Matthew really should've known better_.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it I was just annoyed -" Matthew says, trying to push off the glass and dislodge Alfred. Alfred ignores _him_ this time, proceeding to press Matthew back into the wall, vindictively biting the skin where Matthew's neck met his shoulder, enjoying the way Matthew jerks against him.

Ivan watches them lazily from the other side of the elevator. He knew that Alfred would never actually hurt Matthew, he sees his adoration in even the angriest of touches.

"You'll wrinkle your clothes," Ivan warns, knowing all too well where this was headed.

"Don't care," came the muffled response from Alfred (" _Mnnhngg_ ," was Matthew's).

"Missed you Mattie. Missed you MattieMattieMattie," Alfred chants, threatening demeanour gone as he is running hands up and down Matthew's front and in-between laving at the love bite on Matthew's neck with his tongue.

"Missed you Al." Matthew's breath fogs up the mirror as he cranes his neck back to expose more of his neck, lets his body be pressed completely onto cold glass. He's more receptive today than he has been a while - although he supposes a month's worth of stress and forced celibacy could do that.

He moans softly and it reaches Ivan from where he was (attempting) to stand passively.

 _Well that settles it_.

Ivan can see both of their expressions in the mirror and again he counts to three before crossing the elevator floor before pulling Alfred back off of Matthew.

"Share," he commands, and Alfred takes hold of Matthew's sides and flips him around so that Matthew was sandwiched between them and Alfred's back is against the wall.

Ivan wastes no time manoeuvring Matthew's suit jacket off his shoulders, at which point Alfred takes over and begins to slide it off of Matthew's  arms. Ivan kisses Matthew again, smoothing his tongue along the seam of Matthew's lips while Alfred continues mouthing at his neck.

_Ding!_

The three men are much too pre-occupied with each other to notice when the elevator groans to a temporary halt at the sixth floor and the doors slide open.

"M-Matthew? What is the meaning of this?"

Matthew's eyes fly open and he abruptly pulls back from Ivan horrified to see his boss, Arthur Kirkland standing dumbfounded in the open elevator doorway. _Oh my god_.

"S-sir, Arthur - I can explain," he tries to get out of the compromising position, but the other two don't let him to move.

"No, allow me," Alfred smirks smugly at his boyfriend's boss before completely pulling off Matthew's jacket and casually tossing it over Arthur's shocked face and promptly hitting the _close_ _doors_ button.

The elevator is moving again and Alfred's still snickering as Matthew gapes at him. "Y-you! I can't believe _you_ \- Alfred that was Arthur - he's my _boss_! How - "

Alfred only grabs at Matthew's wrist and pulls him against his chest.

"On a first name basis with the top guy Matthew?" Alfred says, voice unrepentant. "My, my I do wonder what you two get up to during those _long, hard_ hours."

Matthew colours, angry at the implication. "I would _never -_ "

Alfred laughs brightly. "I know, I know!" Alfred chirps (though Ivan could hear the relief in his voice), swooping in to distract him with an enthusiastic kiss.

"We can apologize to your boss later, Matvey," Ivan says deep voice soothing, catching Matthew's ear between his teeth and Matthew only groans his agreement, busy with the eager tongue invading his mouth.

Alfred's hands are deftly unbuttoning Matthew's dress shirt and Ivan pulls at it from the back and soon, that's off too and Matthew is shirtless between them.

_Ding!_

Alfred grins mischievously at Ivan who grins back, before tossing the garment through the open elevator doors. Alfred hits the _close_ button again.

"Hey that's my shirt - what are you guys doing?!" Matthew panics, reaching out belatedly and the doors close as he sees his shirt flutter to the floor. Suddenly there is a pressure against his crotch and he stills - shirt forgotten.

"I- uh, I -"

He all but melts into Alfred as he continues stroking him through his pants and he bucks in Alfred's hand. Alfred turns him around so that Matthew's back is against his front and guides Matthew down to the elevator floor. He pulls Matthew onto his lap, nuzzling his neck again, pressing wet kisses against bright red skin.

"Ivan, would you be so kind as to take care of his pants, please."

Matthew breathes heavily as he looks up at Ivan, and he shyly lifts his hips in invitation.

Ivan immediately kneels down, grabs hold of Matthew's hips and kisses the bulge in his pants, causing the other to whimper and thrash against Alfred.

He unzips the other man's pants and slips them off of Matthew's long legs, crumpling them into a ball just in time for the elevator to stop at another floor.

Through lusty eyes, Matthew watches as his pants fly through the open elevator doors and land in a heap on another dark, empty floor. He can feel Alfred trying to undo his own pants from behind him and even Ivan is slipping off his jacket before rejoining him.

It isn't long before the shoes come off but the other two don't bother completely undressing - _not fair_ \- instead choosing to continue their ministrations on Matthew.

The elevator opens to a few more floors before the three are fully hard and wanting. Alfred's tugging at Matthew's boxers from his position on the floor but can't seem to get them off, Matthew attempting to help by wiggling his hips - only to distract and torment Alfred further.

Ivan palms himself at the sight of the two in such a dishevelled state, preferring to make Alfred wait a bit longer before finally sliding Matthew's boxers off himself.

_Ding!_

The doors slide open to the 38th floor and Ivan chucks Matthew's boxers through and they hook forlornly on one of the office cacti.

Matthew is now fully naked and the other two can't help but admire the smooth, pale skin they've missed so much these past few weeks. Ivan and Matthew making out as Alfred is spreading Matthew's legs and has a fistful of Ivan's hair, forcing his head even harder against Matthew's. Matthew is squirming between the two of them, their clothing chafing maddeningly against his skin.

Ivan languidly licks Matthew's straining length, swirling his tongue around it while Matthew is being stretched and prepared by Alfred (he'll have to ask about that portable bottle of lube later). At the moment, Matthew is nothing but sudden yelps and short gasps for air.

Ivan pulls away when Alfred makes a motion for him to stop despite Matthew's protests. Alfred grasps Matthew's hips while Ivan adjusts his hands underneath Matthew's thighs to help position him onto Alfred's cock. Meeting Alfred's eyes the two work together to impale Matthew slowly, until Alfred is completely inside.

"Oh - oh _god_ \- please just -"

And they do. Matthew's crying out as Ivan's kneeling in front of him, adjusting their legs so he is holding both of their cocks in his hand, moving with Alfred's erratic thrusts into Matthew. Matthew is half on Alfred's lap and half on the Russian's, pressed so pleasantly against the two of them. Alfred watches the way their reflections move in the mirror, entranced by how _good_ they look together. He loves the way Ivan furrows his brow in concentration with heavily lidded eyes and how Matthew moans and throws his head back at each of his thrusts.

The elevator opens up to the 50th floor and Alfred has enough presence of mind to increase the strength of his thrusting, wanting to hear more of Matthew's pleading voice before the end.

When the three of them reach completion (they cannot recall what order, who came first, only that a cacophony of _Ivan!Matthew!Alfred!_ had filled the air and they had stopped moving together at the same moment) the air of satisfaction and sex is thick in the enclosed space. They lie together for a moment, exhausted against the elevator floor, senses all over the place and the lights are suddenly too bright to see.

\---

_Ding!_

At last, they reach the 60th floor and the trio stumbles awkwardly out of the elevator, legs still wobbling from their efforts.

"W-wow, that really was the slowest elevator I've ever been in," Alfred remarks, laughing breathlessly.

"Itoldyou," Matthew mumbles blushing, he felt elated but he was still in disbelief at what they'd just done.

"Will you be walking naked to your office Matvey?" Ivan curiously asks, not minding the view at all. Matthew's eyes widen.

"Oh shit - no I can't! There're cameras and Ludwig's still on shift." Matthew freezes trying to look for some cover.

Alfred has an idea.

"Here, you take my pants since we're about the same height," he shimmies out of his pants and hands them to Matthew, leaving him in boxers. Matthew tugs them on immediately, feeling a little itchy without his boxers.

"Hmm," Ivan hums and pulls his jacket over Matthew's shoulders. They're baggy but he is pleased at seeing Matthew in something of his nonetheless. "We'll have to go back to the different floors for your clothes later.

And so Matthew stands in the office hallway wearing Ivan's jacket and Alfred's pants and self-consciously at the too-large sleeve and the other two can't seem to stop staring, can't help thinking that in combination with all the love-marks and Matthew's dishevelled hair and flushed face -that he's never looked more _theirs_.

As Matthew begins to shuffle away to his office door, they feel _want_ unravel, heavy and tempting all over again.

They exchange devilish glances behind Matthew's back. Alfred's on it right away.

"Hi, yes I'd like to cancel a reservation..."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you for reading!
> 
> Wrote this one for fun because I've always loved the RusCanAme relationship and had planned on expanding that verse (without smut) but I put Ivan, Matthew, Alfred in an elevator in my head one morning and they just wouldn't behave. 
> 
> Thought it'd be good practice u_u
> 
> Editing like whoa!


End file.
